A Special Ride
by Hikari Kitara
Summary: The Flock get into a car accident. The result? Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy dies and Max and Fang are returned to the School. Two years later, a chance encounter with a young experiment named Ashelynn gets Max back on her feet. With new resolve, she and Fang escape with a new flock to keep safe. Such is the life of the "Most Wanted". Obvious Fax and some ArixOC. T for language.


Moshimoshi everyone! Welcome to A Special Ride! I have no Idea where this story is going to go but hopefully you stick with me until the end. Pairings are sure to come later. Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. ;) Thanks. Disclaimer: I own the OC in this story. Nothing more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prologue

_(Max P.O.V)_

"…Uh…Max?"

I sighed lightly and craned my neck behind my seat for the eighth time today. I was face to face with a young boy. He looked about eight with pure blonde spiked up hair and the brightest blue eyes that challenged even the ocean.

"Yes? What is it, Gazzy?" I sighed. He was fidgeting around with his seatbelt, as if attempting to snatch it off and run. I understood that feeling all too well.

"When…when can we ditch the car?" he asked cautiously. I quietly looked at my surroundings. The black sedan we had stolen had enough gas in it for a few more miles but from the way things were looking, everyone wanted to run. I peered over at Iggy, my "little brother" with his eyes closed. His face said it all even though he was blind. I then looked at Nudge sitting between them. My little motor mouth was quieter than a babbling brook, which was absolutely not her at all. She kept her gaze at her lap the entire ride. All three of them were on edge and miserable. The look Gazzy wore on his face was upsetting enough to make me want to climb over and just hug him and tell him that it'll be alright. That however was not the case. I had to stay strong for these three. No gushy crying moments. Not even for Angel. I turned back correctly in my seat and exhaled softly. To the left of me in the driver seat was Fang, my right hand man. He looked even more miserable than the rest of us, but that was unfortunately normal. The reason was because he was driving. He knew how to drive for a fourteen year old Avian-American; he just didn't like the "feel" of it. He glanced at me out the corner of his eye as if he too were asking the question.

"Soon, kiddo. We just have to pass this border into Canada. Then we can fly free without worry." I said with a slight smile. It wasn't true though. We'd never be safe and we'd always have to worry. I don't even know why I said that. Suddenly, I heard a scoff.

"Yeah right. We are _NEVER _safe…" Iggy muttered. I stared out at the road ahead of us. "I mean…look what happened to Angel. She's dead, Max. She's dead because we weren't fast enough to get the damn bomb off her back…we weren't fa—"

"Ig, enough." Fang uttered quickly. In an instant, the strawberry blonde silenced himself. My right hand then looked to me with the same apathetic face he wore every day of his life and placed his hand on my right shoulder. Angel. She was an extraordinary 6 year old child that I was lucky enough to call my little girl. Other than being Avian-American, she was a lot more gifted than the rest of the us. From mind reading and mind control to breathing underwater and changing her own appearance; she was just amazing. During a fight with flyboys, one of those assholes stuck a bomb to her back, right between her wings. I had told Iggy and Gazzy to go down to dismantle the bomb, but time ran out and…Angel died. This happened yesterday morning.

"No…he's right. No use sugar coating it. We screwed up…and Angel paid the price for our mistake." I said quietly. "I'm…I know it won't a damn thing thing…but I am sorry everyone…" Behind me, I heard Nudge sniffle and stifle a sob to the best of her ability. She's strong. All of us are strong. Suddenly, I heard a small poof-like sound. "Did anyone hear that?" I looked through the rearview mirror at the kids in the back, specifically at Iggy.

"I sounded like a poof." He stated simply. "Like something Gazzy would do." My gaze switched to the young boy.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" he noted quickly.

Suddenly, it all happened in a matter of seconds. One minute I was staring at Gazzy. The next, I was surrounded by smoke and flames. I couldn't hear. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. Broken glass was embedded into my arms, legs and chest and my arm was twisted a certain way. It hurt like all bloody hell. I coughed into my good hand roughly, a twinge of blood dripping down my chalky chin.

"Report!" I groaned. When no one answered, I began to worry. "Report!" I repeated. With no answer once again, I managed to move my other arm to the limp figure next to me and shook him. "Fang! Can you hear me?! Fang!" When I heard him cough, I was completely relieved.

"Ugh…Max…what the hell…" he groaned. I tore off my seatbelt and kicked open the passenger door with extreme prejudice, crawling out. Fang followed suit minutes later.

"We gotta get the kids! C'mon!" I shouted. But once I tried to get in through the back, He grabbed my arm. I swiveled around with a confused expression. "We don't have time!"

"They're dead."

I shook my head and tried to rip my arm out of his grasp but he held on tight. "Stop playing Fang! This isn't funny! We have to get them out!"

"No shit. Max, the blast came from behind the car. It hit them first…don't you think that they would've been the first out? That's what you told them." he said sternly. I told them that. I know I did. But why aren't they down here with us now? I still shook my head. I just lost Angel. If I lost these three, I would've turned nihilist. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly, fear in his eyes. That was rare. "We have to go! Now!"

Just then, I felt something sharp pierce my back. I winced lightly, but Fang noticed. Within seconds, my head was beginning to spin like crazy. Everything was swirling and jumping too fast for me to get a clear picture. Suddenly, I felt my body rise in the air. In Fang's arms. He was carrying me bridal style and flying fast, black feathers fluttering behind him. He peered down at me and held on tighter. "Max, hold on." I smiled at him before I closed my eyes. Then we quickly lost altitude. Fang was still holding my hand when we fell.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I donno bout this one but I'm sure it'll get better. Reviews are welcomed.

__Ash Harlie-Qwin__


End file.
